Mystery's Secrecy
by Mariolka
Summary: A new student by the name of Kaira comes to Monster High. No body knows what kind of monster/creature she is though, and she seems unwilling to tell anyone. Can the ghouls get it out of her or will her origins be anonymous forever. And will Kaira be able to finally live a normal life, well as normal a life someone like her can live, or will it be cut off before she gets a chance.


**Mystery's Secrecy (Title Doesn't Have much to do with the plot. I just couldn't think of a better one)**:

Prologue: Escape To Safety

Kaira's P.O.V:

It was the fifth time this week. They always found me, always. Who, you ask? I'll tell you later. Not that important. This is my story. I hid behind a tree, and watched the normies run on. I sank down to my knees.

"That was too close." I whispered. How do they keep finding me, I never go to the same place twice. Well . . . not in the same century anyway. I pulled the hood of my cloak back over my head. Was there no place I could stay. I mean where I could actually stay for more than a day.

A voice broke through my thoughts, "There she is!" Oh, I'm dead. I looked to the right. They stood there pitchforks and torches and all. Looked like something out of a black-and-white horror movie. Too bad those aren't just cheep props. I started to run again, avoiding my already exhausted legs. I never actually tried to fight them, and I really don't want to try. I'm just one person, they're an angry mob. I wonder who had the better chance of winning? Numbers don't win a fight, but they sure help. I kept running until I jumped onto a branch of a tree. I pick up a lot of things in the forest.

"Where'd she go?" One of them said, he was the leader of the mob.

"I think she went that way." Another pointed to the right. Let's help his theory. I snapped of a branch from the tree carefully, making sure no one heard, and threw it as far to the right as I could. Which wasn't very far. My arms felt like they were made of lead. The branch was heard, and they all ran in that direction. That was easy enough. I climbed down, and started walking.

I walked for another mile until I saw a huge building. It looked like a school building. Haunted Edition. I made a joke, but seriously the whole school was darkly colored. Of course, that didn't mean it was really haunted, it's just a fact. Hmm . . . Monster High. Nice name for a high school.

"She went this way." The leader of the mob said from a far. Time to go. I ran into the school, looking back to see if anyone was watching. Call me paranoid, but I was just chased by a mob. Getting caught wasn't exactly on my list of things to do.

Of course when I walked into the school I ran into someone almost immediately.

"What are you doing here?" A commanding voice said. I looked up to see a woman with silver eyes, black hair, and pale skin. She wore a purple frock coat, a white frilled shirt and red cravat, black trousers and black riding boots. Pre-Victorian Style.

I didn't have time to make up a lie so I told the truth, "I'm being chased by an angry mob." She raised an eyebrow, doubtful. Wait for it.

"Se went this way." The leader of the mob said. I gestured outside with a 'ya see' expression on my face.

"I see." The woman said, "come into my office." I decided to oblige. We walked into the office, though I didn't really look around. The only thing I noticed was a horse, a blue one with red eyes. Eh, I've seen stranger things.

"So, what is your name." The woman asked.

"Kaira."I said.

"And last time." She asked. What exactly was this? An Interrogation?

"Better left unknown." I said. She looked at me. She sighed, knowing I wouldn't tell her. I didn't tell anyone my last name.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Sorry?" I asked, confused. Was she asking for a species.

"Vampire, werewolf, zombie . . . " She said, trying to explain herself.

"None?" I said in a questioning voice.

"Then what are you?" She asked. This sounded like something someone out of a movie would say.

"I rather not say." I said.

"Miss Kaira," She said in a serious tone, "we are all monsters here. You need not to be ashamed of what you are."

"I'm not ashamed." I said indignantly, "It's just that whenever I tell someone, something goes wrong, and of course I get blamed."

"I see, well we're not very quick to blame without any proof." The woman said, I'm just going to call her headmistress, "And we believe that all monster species are equal." I've heard that somewhere before.

"You see, I'm not exactly a . . . monster." I said.

"Then how were you able to see the school?" Headmistress asked. Able to . . . there was a spell on the school? "Are you off normie descent."

"No." I said, Headmistress is not going to give up unless I tell her, will she? "Okay, all I can say is that I am good at spell-casting." That totally gave it away.

...

**A/N: First Monster High Fan fiction. Liked it? Hated it? Don't have any idea what you're trying to wri . . . Oh, who cares. Review!**


End file.
